


(all i wanna do) Let Go Tonight

by bokayjunkie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, i may have gotten carried away with it, it can be considered PWP, this is my first smut fic i've written, very little plot and a whole lotta smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: “Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”written for the olicity valentines day smut-a-thon on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say a BIG thank you to [intolauren](http://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren) for not only being my beta but being my cheerleader. This was a bit of an intimidating task for me considering it's my first smut fic that i've (published) and you really pushed me off my butt so I could get working on it.
> 
> As I've mentioned, this is written for the olicity valentines day smut-a-thon on tumblr. The prompt given to me is the one in the summary. This takes place in a vague, post s5. There aren't any spoilers involved in it though, just some fun times.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Oliver panted heavily as he walked over to the bench where his towel lay.

His entire body was aching from the workout he had just done. He may have overdone it a bit, but he was feeling a little on edge. For the past couple of weeks now, there had been a slight tension in his body that just kept building up, and the only way he can get some sort of release is by pushing his body during his workouts.

Oliver had a pretty good idea as to the source of all of his... _tension_. He just didn’t want to admit it.

Admitting it means having to acknowledge it and acknowledging it will just drive him even crazier until he confronts it. At this moment in time, all he wants is some peace and balance and he feels he’s finally getting that. There is no way that he would jeopardize that as things are still in a delicate state.

His entire body feels hot. His muscles are burning from the workout and he’s covered in sweat. It isn't often that Oliver feels kind of disgusting after a workout; usually he feels more rejuvenated than anything. This time though, going through the intense routine without many breaks, and being in the warmth of the bunker, hasn't left him feeling any better.

That tension is still there.

With a sigh, instead of taking the towel, Oliver grabs the bottle of water next to it. Maybe he did too many rounds on the salmon ladder or too many sit ups on the mat. He takes a swig of the bottle, welcoming the cool sensation that overcomes his body. Then, feeling a bit sticky with all the sweat, Oliver decides to dump the rest of the water on his body, the coolness of the water washing over him, making him feel slightly less disgusting as he washes away the grime from his workout. Dropping the bottle, he takes the towel and starts to dry off.

In that moment, as Oliver takes time to rub the cloth over his muscles, his mind is completely numb to everything else around him. All his focus is on his aching muscles, welcoming the sensation that’s causing his body to feel tired. That’s a luxury he doesn't get to have often, to let go, but these small moments to himself are the times when he can turn off those instincts even for just a moment.

“Mmmhhh.”

The low moan startles Oliver from his thoughts. He stills and his eyes snap open, immediately turning to the intruder.

It’s Felicity.

He lets out a small sigh of relief and immediately relaxes. He’s about to tell her that it’s rude to sneak up on people, smiling as he remembers those very words she’s often told him, when he notices that she hasn’t moved. Nor have her eyes looked away.

Felicity stood still, one hand on her chin as though she’s in thought. What that thought might be, Oliver is very intrigued to know considering the look on her face.

Oh, that look is ever so familiar.

He watches her eyes darken as they rake over his body. His very naked body.

Suddenly he starts to feel warm again. A smirk forms on his lips, knowing he’s the reason why she has that glazed look on her face.

“Ahem.” Oliver clears his throat, attempting to get her attention.

Felicity doesn't budge. Her head tilts to the side as her eyes continue to look at his body.

He lets out a low chuckle, feeling a bit of delight that she’s checking him out. His mind momentarily takes him back to memories of Ivy Town; how Felicity would unabashedly watch him as he worked out in their living room. It makes him feel good knowing that he can still hold her interest.

It’s always a thing of pride, that he can affect Felicity just by taking off his shirt. He may have taken advantage of that knowledge a few times in the past, back when they were just Oliver and Felicity, when they were just friends in the foundry. Diggle always commented on how he seemed to lose his shirt during workouts whenever Felicity was around.

He may have admitted to her during their summer away that a lot of his shirtless workouts were on purpose, that he craved her attention. She rewarded him by giving him her attention all night … and the next morning too.

“Fe-li-ci-ty.” He says, enunciating each syllable in her name like he always does when he needs to get her attention.

This time, Felicity’s eyes slowly look up and meet his. She looks at him, unaffected by being caught, as though blatantly checking him out is a normal thing.

“Hm?” she says, oh so innocently that he can’t help but grin.

He quirks his brow, tilting his head slightly, his look very clearly saying _‘care to explain?’_

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the view.”

Oliver can't help it, he lets out a bellow of a laugh. She's just so…Felicity.

How many times has she given him that excuse in that innocent tone of hers? He always reacts the same way; a blush on his cheeks and happiness spreading through him.

In that moment, Oliver feels lighter than he has in a long while.

“What are you doing here?” he asks her, moving over to one of the open lockers where his shirt is.

“Oh um…” This time, a slight pink tint spreads over her face. It’s the first time she’s looked flustered in this whole encounter. “I was just...you know...gonna work on some stuff. Stuff that’s here in the bunker. Some Smoak Tech stuff. That...stuff…”

He can practically see her mentally counting back from 3… 2… 1… as she always does, and a warm smile spreads on his face.

This is his Felicity.

“So…” Felicity continues after she takes in a deep breath. She looks at him, looking more composed than she’d been before and gives him a small smile. “I heard you working out in here and thought I’d come check you out.”

Oliver purses his lips to stop himself from laughing again. He’s waiting for it, an encore to her classic Felicity babble, trying to explain her innuendo, how she wasn’t _really_ going to check him out, not like that, that's not what she’d meant.

That’s one of the things that has always been so _Felicity_ and seeing her so flustered, especially when it’s because of him, always makes him feel so… _happy_.

However, there are no babbles. Felicity doesn’t try to backtrack at all. Instead, she continues to look at him, her eyes continuing to gaze at his body appreciatively.

She’s not even hiding it.

That stirs something in him and suddenly, that tension he’s worked hours to get rid of is starting to come back.

Things between him and Felicity are… stable. It’s been a difficult year for the two of them. Actually, it’s been more than a year, but thinking about it like that breaks his heart a bit.

The two of them went from exes, both in their personal relationship and their professional one, to being partners again. Just partners. Then they had tried to move on, her with Billy, him with Susan. Both of those relationships had ended badly, hers in a literal tragedy and his less so but still… terrible. Add to that the mind games played by Prometheus and… yeah. It had been a roller coaster of a year.

Now, though, things have calmed down.

Prometheus is put to rest for good. Oliver is sitting well in his position as Mayor and Felicity’s finally getting her start up off the ground. Well, it’s been off the ground for a while, but now that the crime in Star City is low, she has more time to put effort in the company.

Which just leaves the matters of _them_.

The two of them are in some sort of limbo state in their relationship. They’re not exactly together but they’re not broken up either. At least emotionally they’re not broken up.

After everything that had happened they’d finally taken the time to just… hash it out. There had been tears and yelling and then just numbness from getting out all the anger and betrayal. It had been cathartic for the two of them to unleash all the issues they had. Putting all of the hurt behind them, they were finally able to move forward. They’d admitted that they weren't quite ready to move on… _at all_.

In fact, Oliver had been very honest about his desire to get back together, letting her know that there would be no one else for him. Felicity also felt the same and told him as much. The two were content with that knowledge.

They’re back to being partners, but just... _more_.

To everyone else, it looked like they were back together; Oliver and Felicity the power couple of Star City, the mom and dad of the team. That may be true; they’ve been very in sync with how they lead their team and they’ve been photographed together in public, making the citizens speculate of an ‘Olicity’ reconciliation.

There are the lunches and dinners and, on a few occasions, breakfasts that they share together. Because Felicity’s schedule is more flexible than his, she’s a frequent guest at City Hall. All their free time is spent with each other, usually spending it at his place or hers.

Movie nights have become an almost every night thing between them. They spend most of the time talking though, whether that’s updating each other about their day or just rambling nonsense. Sometimes they talk about their relationship, what they once had. Other times they talk about their future, one they’re not afraid to include each other in anymore.

There’s nothing specific about being together again, or being married or anything like that. There's just a reassurance for the both of them they will always be in each other’s lives, in one way or another. They feel closer now, closer than they have ever been before. There’s a new openness between them where Oliver feels like he’s not afraid to tell her things. Whether it’s to tell her that her cold feet annoys him sometimes or things about those five years he was away, he’s just not afraid to open up now.

Oliver is happy. Sure, he wants more with Felicity, but what they have now is something he never thought they’d ever get back again. He will take whatever she gives him and he will not push her for anything more if she’s not ready. And that means repressing whatever needs he has when it comes to having a physical relationship with her.

Inhaling sharply, Oliver turns around, not wanting to contemplate Felicity’s stares any longer. _He’s trying to be a gentleman here, dammit!_

At his open locker, Oliver picks up his shirt and starts to put it on when another hum stops him. He turns and sees Felicity practically pouting, looking at his exposed chest once again.

The look on her face practically shakes him. There is so much… _longing_.

She looks like she’s being punished, like someone is taking away her favorite toy.

Boy, did that thought do things to him.

“Is there something you need, Felicity?” Oliver asks carefully, his voice coming out a bit raspy.

“Hhhmmm.” She lets out a whimper.

Oh, he knows that sound, he remembers it quite vividly. He is, once again, taken back to _before_. All those moments when Felicity would just be salivating to have him; that tiny whimper is her dead giveaway.

The memory sends shockwaves through his body.

“Felicity.” His voice is dangerously low, laced with a warning tone.

The tension is definitely back and it’s all entirely Felicity’s fault.

They’d both agreed to focus on rebuilding the foundation of their relationship before taking that next leap to actually _being_ together. It was something that Oliver is kind of glad they’re doing. As much as he wants to be with Felicity 100%, he can admit that they need to do some work before they can get back to the blissful happiness they had.

There is no doubt in his mind of their love. He knows Felicity loves him just as much as he loves her, but he also knows that the emotional scars he left from his lies and betrayal are still there. That’s why he wants to do it right this time around. He wants to prove to Felicity that he can do better, that he won’t betray her again. Jumping into a relationship again, the way they did the first time, would only create another cycle.

They need to trust each other again, to get to that place where they once were so they can move forward together.

And Oliver is more than willing to do anything for that.

He’s thankful for all the times he gets to spend with Felicity and actually _be with Felicity_ as more than just co-workers in Team Arrow. He treasures all the lunches and dinners and movie nights and conversations because they are actually getting back to _that_ place in their relationship.

Oliver is happy.

These past couple of weeks, though, something has shifted. They’ve broken the boundaries when it comes to touching. Where in the beginning, they were careful with even casual touching, now there are hand holdings and lingering hugs. During their movie nights, Felicity is comfortable enough to tuck herself into his side with his arms around her.

And all that is fine. It’s a natural progression to where their relationship is going.

But more recently, Felicity’s touches seem to linger even longer. Not just that, but her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they caress Oliver in random places. A hand to the arm, or on his back, or more recently, on his thigh, starting to rub against his skin. The effects this has put him on edge.

 _Hence all the tension_.

That’s not all though. Felicity seems to be getting more and more comfortable with the lack of personal space. It’s just like their summer getaway, how she would be so comfortable with showing him affection as if it was second nature to her. It was in those sweet moments, the kisses on the shoulder, that really got to him.

But Oliver has his control now, or he’s at least trying to hold on to it. Right now though, it’s a bit difficult when Felicity is just being so god damn _tempting_. She continues to look at him, licking her lips while doing so. The sight of her pink tongue peeking out of her mouth is enough to wake the beast inside him. Oliver clenches his fists, trying to control himself as a low growl escaping him.

It's as if the sound of his growl breaks Felicity out of her spell, her eyes snapping back up to meet his again.

There’s a glint in her eyes this time and a smile forms on her lips.

Oliver narrows his eyes at her. He’s breathing heavily, but not because of his workout. There’s something so… _provocative_ about her smile. It looks innocent, like the way she pouts her lips whenever she does something he’s not too happy about. But this doesn't look like a pout. No, while her smile is as angelic as ever, that gleam in her eyes says otherwise.

It’s enough to make him gulp.

“So, what are you up to?” she asks, looking ever so harmless.

It’s an innocent question and he wouldn’t have thought twice about it, if it wasn’t for the slight devious smirk on her face.

He narrows his eyes at her. “I’m getting dressed.”

“Hmm..” She lets out another whimper, this one definitely of disapproval, as her bottom lip sticks out in a pout.

The sight makes him growl and he looks away to compose himself.

“You know…” she starts, her voice soft and innocent, as though the looks she’s giving him aren't laced with mischief at all. “I was thinking maybe… we could hang out.”

Oliver looks at her, suspicion creeping in his mind.

“And what do you suggest we do?” He’s careful to keep his voice even, trying not to show any hints that he’s affected by her very open expressions towards him.

“Well I did think we could have dinner and maybe we could talk but…” She trailed off again, licking her lips as her eyes roamed his naked torso. “But now I think maybe we should just stay here and… train.”

“Train?” He raises a brow.

It isn't unusual for her to request to train as she’s been doing so frequently in the past couple of months now. She’s been making use of their workout equipment as much as the other team members, claiming it’s cheaper than getting a gym membership. Often times, he or Diggle will join her and assist her with some of her workout, adjusting it slightly to their version of training.

Right now, it appears Felicity might also be talking about a different kind of ‘training’ as well.

“Train?”

“Mh-hm.” She says, her eyes wandering down his body.

Oliver is having trouble breathing as he watches her eyes darken with every look.

“Felicity…” He starts in a warning tone, his voice low and gruff as he tries to maintain his control.

There’s no effect though, and she takes another step closer. He’s tempted to take a step back, like he’s afraid of her or something. Maybe he is. Maybe he’s afraid of the overwhelming feelings he has for her.

He knows there’s more than just lust between them. These past couple of months, heck their entire relationship together, is evident enough that their connection runs deeper than just sex. That doesn’t mean that they have no chemistry there though. Definitely not. In fact, they’ve always been so explosive. Thinking about it, and knowing that that’s what Felicity is also thinking about, is enough put him on his last thread.

He needs to regain control. He needs to think about their relationship. He can’t mess this up again.

“Wait,” Oliver’s mind suddenly reels back to her words. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“Hm?” Her eyes lazily travel back to his, as though coming out of her fog at his question.

“Earlier you said you wanted to have dinner and talk.” He said. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, that, um…” Felicity finally snaps out of her tranced daze and looks away from him. “It’s nothing, I was just… I mean I wanted to… I just think that…”

“Fe-li-ci-ty.”

Felicity closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for her next words, before letting out a sigh and looking at him again.

“Don’t you think we’ve been tiptoeing around this long enough?” she asks in a soft tone.

“What?”

“I was gonna invite you over to my place and get take-out from that Italian place we always get when we have date night and you don’t want to cook. Remember?”

“Alejandro’s, yeah?”

It was the only place that made chicken cacciatore that tasted just as good as his, so they were both happy with it. It had been ‘their’ place, that they only enjoyed when they were together. It was kind of a special thing for them. The thought that she wanted to bring that back made him feel a pang of nostalgia.

“Well, I was gonna get our usual and some nice red wine and I was hoping we could… talk.”

“Talk about what?”

“About us.”

Oliver tenses. They haven’t had a specific talk about ‘them’ since the night when they unleashed everything. It had been an emotionally exhausting night, but they had desperately needed it. Getting to let go of all their frustration and anger was another kind of release they had needed in order to move forward without any second guessing about where they stood.

“It’s been almost two months.” Felicity continues, looking at him with so much emotion in her eyes. “And they’ve been wonderful, you’ve been wonderful. It almost feels like before except this time…there aren’t any doubts. At least, not for me.”

“Not for me, either.”

She smiles. “But I think it’s time we move on to the next step, don’t you think?”

Oliver swallows. “Are you sure? Felicity, I don’t want to rush you –“

“I hardly think us familiarizing ourselves with each other for the past two months is rushing it. Not to mention all of our history… don’t you think we’ve been apart for too long?”

He pauses. No, they definitely aren't rushing. In fact everyone on their team thinks it’s ridiculous that they don’t just say they’re _‘officially back_ _together’_ , because in reality that is in fact what they are. He is not looking for anyone else, and she most certainly is not looking for anyone else either. The two are certain they’re going to end up on the road that they’ve always envisioned, a marriage, a family, a partnership of a lifetime.

The only thing holding them back is making that next step. The one that Felicity is insisting they take now.

The thought should excite him. Heck, he should be overjoyed. _Finally!_

Instead, all he feels is hesitation.

“Oliver,” Felicity says softly, taking another step closer to him, bringing her only inches away. He could hold out his hand to meet with hers if he wanted, but he holds back. He knows that the moment his skin touches hers, he won't be able to control himself any longer.

“I know you’re worried about… overwhelming me. But I can assure you, if we don’t do anything soon, then you’ll be overwhelming me for a whole different reason!”

Oliver gulps, knowing what she’s referring to. Still, he’s reluctant.

“I just don’t want to screw this up again.” He admits. “I need you to know that I’m different now and I would never hurt you like that again. I will never take your love for granted ever again.”

Felicity softens, he can see it. “I already know that,” she says. “I told you that I’ve forgiven you for that, Oliver. And I hope you’ve forgiven me too, for how I acted with you before, especially during my limited time as a solo vigilante.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Felicity.”

“There is.” She says with a sad smile. “And I will also be forever sorry for how I treated you, how I treated us. I know you’re sorry about William and making decisions without me. I know _that_ Oliver, we both know that, and if we keep dwelling on it, if we keep getting hung up on our past mistakes, then we’ll never be able to move forward.”

Oliver lets out a sigh. He knows she’s right. His reluctance has everything to do with the guilt he still harbors for hurting her. But he also needs to be 100% sure this time around. He won't be able to bear it if he loses her again.

“So let’s move forward,” she stated with certainty. “It’s time, don’t you think?”

“Felicity…” He starts, his voice raspy. His hands are already balled into fists and it's taking everything he has in him to stop acting out what he really wants. “If we do this… if we take this next step…” He pauses, looking at her. The intensity in his eyes is clear. “Then that’s it. I’m not letting go.”

“I don’t want you to let go.” She says in a whisper, her eyes never leaving his.

Oliver still stands his ground, looking at her as though he's expecting her to step back.

“Oliver…” She starts. “I want you. I want to be with you.”

And that’s all it takes to get rid of any remnants of control Oliver had. He takes a step forward, holding out his arm towards her. Felicity practically beats him to it as she quickly removes her shirt before jumping into his arms, locking her legs around his waist.

Oliver catches her with ease as their lips connect in a searing kiss.

Despite being engaged in a breathtaking kiss with Felicity, Oliver feels as though he can breathe for the first time in a long while. Having her in his arms, with her lips on him, it just feels like having a sense of peace again. Despite the out of control attack she has on him, gripping him like her life depends on it, there’s still a hint of warmth and love in the kiss.

Oliver clings onto her just as tightly. His hands hold onto the back of her exposed thighs as her skirt had ridden up to her waist. He gripped her firmly, though it wasn’t necessary as her legs were locked tightly around his torso. Meanwhile, Felicity starts to kiss him along his jaw, letting her tongue glide against his skin as she moves down to his neck.

He lets out a growl. She isn’t just kissing him, she’s licking him like he’s a damn ice cream.

Felicity has an affinity for tasting his body, _literally_ , especially after his workouts. It was one of her kinks that she didn’t even know existed until they happened. Heck, it became one of his kinks too, knowing the love of his life couldn’t get enough of him that she has to lick him. The sensation always caused goosebumps on his skin, as it was doing right now.

“God, Felicity.” He groans, burying his head against the crook of her neck.

“I want you. I want you so much.” Felicity pants, before bringing their lips together again.

Oliver uses one of his hands to take off her glasses that have started to move against her face as Felicity attacks him. He attempts to put them in the locker, or he hopes they land in there without breaking. Next, he pulls on her hair tie, letting her hair fall down. He grabs a fist full of it, as he always love to do, and deepens their kiss. Felicity moans, but welcomes the assistance, her hips moving fervently as she grinds against his torso.

Through her underwear, Oliver can feel the wet spot forming on his abdomen, caused by her movements. He growls at the thought of her using his body to bring her pleasure, at the same time coating his body with her arousal. That makes him want her even more.

So, _so_ much more.

He moves towards the bench in quick strides and kneels to help her down. There’s only a moment of reluctance on her part, as she continues to kiss him with her arms still tightly locked around his neck and her legs not giving in at all. When Oliver settles on the floor on his knees, that’s when Felicity relaxes her body and lets herself sit down on the bench. Her legs loosen their grip around him until she’s fully planted on the ground, her arms still clinging around his neck.

It’s Oliver’s turn to explore her skin as his lips leave her mouth and move along her jaw. He continues to nip down her neck, nibbling at her lobes a bit. That earns another moan from her, causing him to nip at her even more.

“Oliver, please.” Felicity moans, her hips thrusting against his body.

As Oliver’s lips move down her chest, he unhooks her bra. His hands slip off the straps and let the cup fall off as his lips continue to kiss down her chest. When her breasts are free, he immediately takes one nipple in his mouth as his hand palms the other.

“Oh god, yes!” she groans, letting her head fall back enjoying the sensation of his mouth on her.

Oliver sucks on her nipple, nipping it and flicking his tongue against it. He moves on to the other after a while and gives it the same treatment, causing Felicity to gyrate even more.

“I need more, Oliver!”

Pulling back, Oliver’s hands go to unzip her skirt and Felicity lifts herself slightly so the clothing, along with her underwear, can be discarded.  Once she was naked, his hands make their way back to her thighs, spreading her legs wider. He pulls her slightly, bringing her hips closer to him. Half of her ass is hanging off the edge of the bench, causing Felicity to bring her hand back, her palms planted on the open space of the bench behind her so she wont fall.

Oliver lets out a deep growl upon seeing the pink of her pussy, glistening with her cum. The smell of her arousal fills his space and makes him salivate even more. Gone is the soft, loving look in his eyes, replaced with something more wild.

This isn't the slow and passionate lovemaking he always envisioned their reunion to be like. No, this is something more primal. He isn't holding back anymore, Felicity took all his control away.

“Please, don’t tease meeee – aahhh!” Felicity finishes in a cry as Oliver plants his mouth on her. He’s practically devouring her, that’s the only way to describe it. His entire mouth covers her pussy as he’s sucking her. His tongue laps her pussy as his teeth scrape against her clit, giving her the best sensation.

Oliver always loves to take his time when eating her out, it’s one of the things that makes him a spectacular partner in bed. But he’d never been starved quite like this before. The last time they had been this intimate was when she had been paralyzed. The thought that they hadn’t made love in such a long time always sent a wave of regret through both of them, however Felicity can't think about that now whilst Oliver is literally savoring her.

His maul on her is aggressive, but Felicity somehow can't get enough. Her hips move, thrusting against his lips, encouraging him to suck her even more. The more he sucks, the more ecstasy she feels.

Soon enough, Felicity screams as her orgasm hits her. Her hips still move as she rides it out, never wanting the feeling to stop. Maybe she should have been embarrassed by how fast her orgasm came, but can you blame her? She hasn't been with this man and his talented tongue in over a year.

Oliver pulls back just as Felicity starts to feel like she’s coming down from her high. Before she can focus on him, Oliver starts to rub her clit with his thumb.

“Oh god, oh god.” Felicity cries, her hips jerking as the feel of her sensitive clit being played with becomes too much. “O – Oliver….!”

She tries to hunch over, to move her hips away from him, but his hand is steady on her abdomen, keeping her in place. She grits her teeth, unable to make any sound besides heaving at the sensation. She tries to close her legs together, to keep from the intensity of her sensitive nub being played, but his large frame is blocking her from doing so.

Oliver, himself, doesn't look to be affected by her cries. In fact, they only seem to fuel him more. He glances at her and Felicity can see the determination in his eyes, before he looks back at her pussy. His movements against her clit slows down, giving her a bit of a rest from the feeling. With her body relaxing, his hand on her abdomen pushes her down until she gets the memo and lays down on the length of the bench.

His thumb then moves from her clit to her opening, rubbing it slowly, occasionally sliding his thumb in and out.

“Oliver…p-please…” She whimpers.

Despite her clit feeling overworked, the feel of him entering her, even only slightly, makes her hungry for him even more. Her pussy starts to clench around his thumb, greedy to feel her inside him. Her hands go to her breasts, clenching them and massaging them to the feel of Oliver on her.

Oliver then replaces his thumb with his middle finger. He slides it in slowly, starting at a steady pace that wasn’t too overwhelming for her.

“Ooohh.” She groans, breathing heavily, her inner walls clenching around his finger, loving the feel of having him inside her once again.

For a moment, Oliver keeps a steady pace moving his finger in and out of her as her body recovers from her first orgasm. His other hand snakes under her leg then lifts it up so it’s hanging over his shoulder. This not only opens her legs wider, it gives him a closer view of her pussy. A hungered look is permanently planted on his face.

Felicity lifts her head, needing to look at him, to connect with him. However, the sight that greets her causes her to choke out a gasp. Oliver’s eyes are completely trained on her pussy. He has a look of concentration on his face as his finger moves in and out of her. She lets out a moan at the sight; there’s something so erotic about seeing him so focused on her, on her pleasure.

When Oliver notes that Felicity’s hips have started to move against his finger, he decides to add a second one, creating another groan from her. He picks up the pace of his movements, pumping his fingers faster than before which causes more sounds from her that are music to his ears.

He sucks on her clit, causing her to jerk again, but even that doesn't stop the gyrating of her hips. It also makes him increase the speed of his fingers pumping in and out of her.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god!” There’s more incoherent babbles from her as he sucks on her clit and the speed of his fingers quickens. Her hands make their way to his hair, grabbing and pulling as Oliver continues to play with her body with such expertise.

It only encourages him in his teasing.

He feels a gush of wetness as her walls start to contract, letting him know she’s close to cumming again. He sucks on her clit some more as he curves his fingers inside, hitting her g-spot as he continues to pump.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Oliver, fuck, fuck.” Felicity chants, her hips moving wildly as his hands pump harder and harder.

Soon enough, a gush of cum squirts from her. “Oh god.” She says in a small whimper, her voice cracking as her body convulses.

He pumps a couple of times, as more cum squirts from her. He detaches his lips from her clit and starts licking down her pussy, catching her cum as he does so. He drinks her up, not wanting to miss a single drop of her. He feels so starved and cannot get enough of her.

“That was… I can’t…oh god… Oliver…” Felicity says breathlessly as her entire body sags on the bench.

Oliver doesn't bother with a response as his entire body is still buzzing.

He gets up from his spot on the floor and removes his shorts and boxers. He grips his hard cock and starts rubbing it, her cum on his fingers and his pre-cum that had been leaking the moment Felicity had climbed him becomes his lubricant. He stands and looks down at her with her entire body sprawled on the bench, looking bone tired. Even her arms are dangling over the edge of the bench.

Her legs are still wide open, with him standing between them. He can see her pussy, now vibrantly pink and still slick from her cum.

“You look so beautiful.” He growls as he pumps his cock. “You’re just the most fucking perfect woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on. God, Felicity, you’re like my fucking wet dream.”

Felicity moans at his words, hearing him curse sending tingles to her already sensitive body. Her eyes are glassy with arousal and content and she just watches him as he strokes himself to the sight of her. The thought of him jerking off to her causes a possessive feeling inside of her. It’s warm warmth and primal, knowing she’s the cause of the reaction.

“Do you have any idea how hot you look after cumming so hard? And knowing that I’m the one who did that to you makes it even more hotter.” He grits his teeth as he speaks, as though the thought is physically painful, as he pumps his cock.

“Oliver… Please…”

“God, I fucking want you.”

“Please have me!” She cries, begging him to take her again. She tries to clamp her legs closed, just to get some friction in her pussy, but her legs are still spent after her last orgasm.

“Fuck…” Oliver grunts as he strokes his cock, aggressively. “Condom.”

“Pill.”

“Fucking perfect.” He growls before stepping closer.

Oliver doesn't hesitate before entering her in one, quick movement.

The two groan at the connection. Felicity arches her back, feeling herself completed full of him. Oliver takes the opportunity to hook his arm behind her back, pulling her closer in the process and deepening the connection.

“Fuuuuck.” Felicity groans as she gets herself comfortable with having him inside her again. “Oh god.”

“Yeah.” He breaths out, more of a sigh of contentment than anything else.

There’s just something so right about being inside her. After spending a whole year apart from her and thinking that he was never going to be with her again, having her back now leaves him feeling so free.

Every happy memory he had with her flashes before him. From their meeting to their date to their first time in Nanda Parbat to Ivy Town to their engagement to their movie night last week. All the happy memories comes back to him and make him feel the powerful presence of just how much this woman means to him.

He has his happiness back.

Felicity lets out a moan and starts to move her hips. This drives Oliver into moving as well. He wants to start at a slower pace, to build it up for both of them, but he’s just completely unhinged. The feel of her overtakes his sense and he can't control it anymore.

“Yes, Oliver!” Felicity cries, her entire body sagging in his arms.

Her cries are encouragement enough for him to just let go of any control that was holding him back. He pumps his hips faster, harder, his body aching all over from his earlier workout. He starts to feel his muscles hardening at the extensive movement, but he doesn't care.

He just can't stop.

Felicity continues to cry incoherently, her head tilting and her eyes rolling back. Her hips try to meet his movement, but he’s going too fast. She’s still spent from the intense orgasms she had before, her entire body is still shaking.

It doesn't matter to her, though. She needs to feel him. She needs more of him. She can't get enough.

As Oliver pumps, his head dips to take her nipple in his mouth. The action causes Felicity to scream, which only makes him drill into her even more.

“I love you.” Oliver grunts, panting heavily as he moves to take her other nipple in his mouth.

“Yes, yes, yes!” Felicity cries. “I love you.”

“Never… leave…. Need …. You….”

“Never…. You…. Always…”

“Felicity…. Gonna cum.”

“Yes…. cum with me!”

Oliver’s movements are uncontrollable now. He pounds into her harder, their bodies making an aggressive sound every time their skin meets.

“Fuck.” He groans.

His release bursts from him, eliciting her own orgasm.

“Ooohhh.” The two groan as their bodies tense, wrapped around each other.

Their legs twitch as their orgasms continue, the sensation too much that they can't do anything, can't make any movement, can't do anything but hold on to each other. It takes a while before the feel of their orgasm starts to calm down, but they never pull back.

Everything around them is silent. The only sounds that can be heard are their heavy panting.

Oliver’s body starts to feel heavy and he falls to his knees, bringing Felicity with him. She makes a sound of protest, but lifts herself up and follows him along. He ends up dragging her as he falls with his back on the floor, bringing her on top of him, both of them groaning at the sudden jerk of movement.

They’re still connected and when Felicity starts to feel him slipping out, her inner walls clamp around him, urging him to stay. The sensation of her tightening around him causes both of them to moan at the feeling and it urges Oliver to shift his hips a little more to settle inside her.

They take a moment to just be.

To feel.

To take in the fact that they’re with each other, connected as one, and everything feels right in the world.

“I love you.” Felicity says in a whisper, her head laying on top of his heart.

She can hear his heart still beating erratically as they both recover from their intense lovemaking. She feels his body shift as he takes in a deep breath and releases a content sigh.

“I love you too.” He says, equally as quiet, his arms around her tightening.

There are no other words needed.

 

 

 

 

gif inspiration:

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was satisfactory. Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> If you want to say hi, or give me a prompt, come to my tumblr: [bokayjunkie](http://bokayjunkie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
